Suha van Linden
"I'm in for the reward" A recent END recruit. Suha van Linden was recruited into END after displaying excepetional skill at HOLY, the VALVE that scouted her. Suha agreed to abandon HOLY, her home VALVE and the VALVE her father served in after being offered a great sum of money. Appearance Suha has tanned skin, black shoulder length hair and dark eyes. Suha tends to leave her hair untied, though she ties it into a pony tail when in combat. Personality Suha is well regarded as an attractive lady and is often regarded with admiration by other girls, Suha takes great pride in that fact and tends to show it which makes people label her as 'arrogant'. She is typically hot-tempered, foul mouthed and stubborn. She is cold, rude, merciless and often described as 'heartless'. Suha has a rather bleak and near nihlistic view on life. She has trouble believing in a higher deity and claims if one exists it has to be evil. Suha shows great distaste towards aristocrats and the like. Despite her somewhat rugged personality Suha is surprisngly good with people and enjoys the companionship of others, she also tends to show great respect and trust to her peers and companions. In battle Suha is calm and self possessed, she has the ability to quickly analyze a situation and deduce an appropriate coursae of action. Suha takes pleasure in killing anyone and shows no remorse for doing so. She is known for taking risks when needed. History Suha was born into a biracial family in the Southern Mediterranea (Egypt, to be exact), the daughter of a Dutch man who served HOLY and an Egyptian woman. Suha was named after her mother who died giving birth to her. Suha's father was laid off HOLY shortly after his wife's death due to depression which only served to worsen his condition. Due to this her father resorted to alcohol to help cope with his state which resulted in Suha having a miserable and abusive childhood. Suha was constantly put down by her father while growing up, she was constantly told that she would never amount to anything. Setting to prove him wrong Suha did everything she could to gain money and power. She was scouted by HOLY and was asked to join their ranks as a GYRO pilot, Suha felt like they'd be easy to manipulate and took them on their offer to get her GYRO training for free. During her time with the Valve Suha made good friends with Lucia and Glory. Suha had no intention of sticking with HOLY because of their low wages, and how she was constantly reminded by her father. She was eventually approached by END and was offered a great increase in payments which resulted in her accepting without a second thought. Before joining END's ranks Suha dropped her father a visit and informed him of her leave, told him that he isn't needed anymore, shot him at the spot at point-blank range and left. Suha did not inform anyone at HOLY of her leave and was declared MIA by the VALVE. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-00-WINDMILL Booster(s): TRE-00-WERM Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: TRE-00-LFO ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-BANG Left ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships Gauntlet : Suha's wingmate. Suha likes refering to it as 'it' and usually gets a good giggle out of it. Suha enjoys Gauntlet's combat style and respects it as a pilot. Lucia : Glory : A friend whom she met at HOLY. Suha did not always get a long with Glory due to their somewhat conflicting personalities. Trivia *Suha loathes alcohol and smoke *Favorite color is navy *Speaks 3 languages, Dutch, English and Arabic *Considers herself an asexual *Has an irrational fear of insects *Can't cook *Theme song Category:Characters